


Kiss

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: For the first time, she realized she could have this.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Beijo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819326) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #024 - kiss.

For the first time in her adult life, she didn’t have a bomb ticking far too fast inside her brain. She had her whole life ahead of her now, that was a foreign concept she couldn’t wait to explore. And when Estrella kissed her, she realized she could have this, she could have love and romance without worrying about the day she decided she was going to die. Cassandra couldn’t stay with her, she had so much to do with her bargained time, but that kiss, that sweet and delicate kiss, full of promise, almost made her wish she could.


End file.
